icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Nachbaur
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Kitimat, BC, CAN | draft = 60th overall | draft_year = 1979 | draft_team = Hartford Whalers | career_start = 1979 | career_end = 1994 }} Don Kenneth Nachbaur (born January 30, 1959 in Kitimat, British Columbia) is a retired professional ice hockey player. Career Nachbaur played in the NHL with the Hartford Whalers, Edmonton Oilers, and Philadelphia Flyers. He then played for EC Graz in Austria from 1990 to 1994. He played Junior "B" with the Merritt Luckies in 1976-77 before joining the Billings Bighorns of the Western Canada Junior Hockey League. After registering 96 points and 175 penalty minutes in 1978-79 he was selected 60th overall by the Hartford Whalers at the 1979 NHL Entry Draft. Nachbaur played a solid defensive role for the American Hockey League (AHL)'s Springfield Indians in 1979-80 before joining the Whalers the next year. He played 77 games in his first two NHL seasons for Hartford before he was traded to the Edmonton Oilers in August 1982. Nachbaur played mostly with the AHL's Moncton Alpines. After being claimed by the Los Angeles Kings in the waiver draft, Nachbaur played the 1983-84 with the AHL's New Haven Nighthawks. On October 4, 1984, the versatile forward signed as a free agent with the Philadelphia Flyers. He spent five years suiting up for the AHL's Hershey Bears and filling in when the Flyers ran into injury problems. During one stretch in 1987, from January 11 to February 28, he was recalled five times by the parent club when a rash of nagging ailments occurred on the NHL roster. In 1987 he played seven games when Philly extended the Edmonton Oilers to seven games in the Stanley Cup finals. The next spring he played two post-season matches for the Flyers when they were eliminated in the first round then joined Hershey's drive to the Calder Cup championship. Following the 1989-90 season, Nachbaur signed on with the EC Graz club of Austria. He scored 106 goals in four years overseas before retiring in 1994. Coaching career Nauchbaur arrived from the Seattle Thunderbirds of the Western Hockey League to coach the Tri-City Americans on June 16, 2003. During his six year span with the team, Nauchbaur amassed a 235-156-14-9 with 18 ties. Nachbaur became just the 10th Western Hockey League coach to win 400 games on November 29, 2008 when the Americans beat the Vancouver Giants 5-3. Nauchbaur announced his resignation as the American's head coach on July 16, 2009. He is currently the head coach of the Binghamton Senators of the American Hockey League. Nuchbaur won the Dunc McCallum Memorial Trophy as Western Hockey League coach of the year in 2007-08. External links * * Category:Born in 1959 Category:Billings Bighorns players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Hartford Whalers draft picks Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Merritt Centennials players Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Tri-City Americans coaches Category:Binghamton Senators coaches Category:EC Graz players Category:Moncton Alpines players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches